


happy new years, makoto

by darling_bynnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, a lot of memories, i wrote whatever, idk a oneshot dump, not non despair, sorryyy, togami gay panics, trauma :D, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_bynnie/pseuds/darling_bynnie
Summary: in which togami gay panics, makoto is tired and confused, and the two welcome the new year
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	happy new years, makoto

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr: person A being super sleepy and falling asleep way before midnight, so person B wakes them up at 11:59 so they can kiss at midnight before tucking them back into bed.
> 
> also, peep my headcanon that togami uses french pet names

The clock was ticking dangerously close to the midnight mark, Togami thought. He had never been one to celebrate the passing of one year to the next, but Makoto had insisted that the two of them stay awake to see the fireworks. Of course, the brunette had fallen asleep almost two hours ago and still hadn’t opened his eyes. He let a smile drift across his lips faintly as he glanced at the aforementioned man, slightly unable to tear his eyes away, back to the clock. 

11:55:56, 11:55:57, 11:55:58, 11:55:59, 11:56:00

Four minutes. He knew that Makoto would be highly upset to miss the countdown, especially while Togami just sat there watching, but couldn’t bring himself to wake him, sleeping so peacefully as if it were any normal night. But, if it were any normal night, he wouldn’t be considering waking him up at midnight. 

Any normal night. He wondered what had brought him to consider that a normal night was one spent in his boyfriend’s arms; now that was a peculiar one to say. The Byakuya Togami of two, three years ago would have killed him for those words, and gotten away with it, too. After all, relationships in general were a no-go due to his family’s way of producing heirs, and with a male no less was absolutely out of the question. But here he was, and he had survived so much with this brunette holding him up, and away from insanity. The least he could do was wake him up and let him watch the fireworks, right?

11:56:56, 11:56:57, 11:56:58, 11:56:59, 11:57:00

Three minutes. The Togami of the past was certainly not the Togami he was anymore, though. He was a monster, a cold-hearted logical monster who cared not for others in the slightest. He had tampered with Fujisaki’s body to pin the blame on Fukawa - well, Syo - and expose a dangerous, very dangerous secret. He had known that if the party voted Fukawa, all of them would be executed. Yes, he had promised himself that he would come clean if it got too close, but what if he had frozen up? The Togami of the past didn’t do that, though, and it was just a benefit to him that Makoto had figured him out. Oh, well. This wasn’t the time to be considering that.

He had never quite dropped his old habits and doubted he ever would, but he had at least been taught he was wrong. And, damnit, Togami was trying. That was enough, correct? There was always that stinging doubt that he was wrong, and wasn’t doing enough, but he couldn’t let it get to him. He was Byakuya Togami, head of the Togami company (since he was all it had left) and he could not doubt himself or his thoughts without a fair, logical reason why.

11:57:56, 11:57:57, 11:57:58, 11:57:59, 11:58:00

Shit. He tried to refrain from profane language, but this certainly called for it. He had, what, a minute or so to account for actually waking Makoto up, to make his decision. Decisions had always come so easily to him, a natural-born leader and fighter, so why now, was this trivial little decision so difficult? He was almost about to give up, feign that he too had fallen asleep before the countdown (despite the fact the old Togami told him this was an excellent idea, therefore making it awful) before he remembered something. A useful, old, tidbit of knowledge that Makoto, a furious blush tinting the very tip of his freckled nose, had excitedly explained to him. The two had been talking about New Year’s customs (Mainly Togami listening) to pass the time, and one particularly stuck in his mind. Not a party; despite his family, Togami had never enjoyed parties, preferring a quiet talk with one or two others. Fewer drunks to deal with at the end of it. Not the countdown, either, or the fireworks - no, that seemed mundane compared with what he wanted. What the old Togami would kill him for, twice over.

The midnight kiss influencing his decision was something that even the current him wondered about for a good second. After all, a kiss from the brunette - his brunette - wasn’t something he could turn down, but then again the thought of waking the sleeping form that now lay curled up next to his leg almost made him shudder. I say almost, but shudder just about he did. This was unlucky enough of a move to cause Makoto to move too, effectively making his decision for him. Oh, well. A decision was made, and he couldn’t bear to see the look on Makoto’s face if he denied him this. It meant so much to him. He missed doing it with his family — understandably so, and Togami had never even partaken in these sorts of commoner things with his uptight relatives. Never even thought of it; New Year’s Eve and New Year’s Day were just like any other day, except that he had to remember to write the new year on his official documents.

“Hm?” Naegi mumbled, sleep evident in his slurred words. “‘Tis it, ‘Kuya? Is it New Year’s already?” Pale, slim fingers rubbed harshly against washed-out hazel eyes that desperately tried to get a grasp of the world. It was so painfully obvious he had just woken up — and yet so painfully adorable. (He still kind of hated himself for the term adorable, but it was what was necessary.) “Makoto, it’s still New Year’s Eve.”

11:58:56, 11:58:57, 11:58:58, 11:58:59, 11:59:00

“And I really hated waking you up, but I realised this would be what you wanted.” The brunette stretched a little, moving from his tightly curled position against Togami’s leg. A look of confusion spread across his face and his eyebrows furrowed, the slight spark of mystery returning to his eyes. He had always been so incredible at solving mysteries back in the days of the… killing game (He still hated to say it.) and after living with him for a few months, Togami had come to realise the two were similar, almost, in this way. The two would enjoy solving a puzzle together, or even mystery games. Though, they could never bring themselves to play a murder mystery and doubted they ever would.

11:59:26, 11:59:27, 11:59:28, 11:59:29, 11:59:30

“What do you mean, ‘Kuya? What time is it?” he hummed, rubbing his eyes a little more and sitting up a little straighter. “How long was I out? Did I miss it?” 

“Not so many questions, mon amour.” he smiled in that evidently Togami way. “Be quiet and wait a bit. I promise you, you’ll figure it out soon.” Makoto simply nodded, blinking still. He was obviously tired. Yet, the blonde wanted to sleep once he had this over with, so he dimmed the lights a little to fiddle and be done with the time of what, 30 seconds? Well,

11:59:56, 11:59:57, 11:59:58, 11:59:59

His breath caught in his throat. What was this feeling of… anxiety? He was a Togami. He never got anxious or nervous about something. But, oh well.

The clock rung midnight and Togami pressed his lips to Makoto’s. Everything was right as, distantly, fireworks boomed in the sky and their window (that they were meant to watch the display from) was dimly lit by bright colour. Naegi simply grinned a little before pulling away from his boyfriend in a still sleepy haze. “Okay.” he chuckled. “Fairs. But I’m still suuuuuper tired. Can we do this again in the morning when I have… what’s the word… coffee! It’s coffee. Are you proud of me for remembering?”

Togami simply smiled slyly, slumping next to Makoto, too tired himself to disagree. “Yes, I’m incredibly proud.”

“I love you, Makoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! comments kudos etc really do inspire me so thank you for them so much !! the overwhelming love for my last post really made me happy :)) (can you tell i think i might be neurodivergent ahaha ??)


End file.
